And The Truth Comes Out
by LyssaGranger
Summary: COMPLETE[RHr]Harry and Ginny are up late one night and come up with a crazy plan. And so the truth will come out ...
1. Shh!

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Ahahaa! I can't help it! I was reading some fics on the site and I was like hmm why hasn't anyone written this yet! Then I was like … HEY! I like writing fics! _I_ can do it! So here I am! Sorry if it comes out stupid but I haven't really thought any of it through! I just wanna get it out! Haha ENJOY! I probably will!

Oh and yeah, I know it's real short BUT! It'll get better next chapter!

**And The Truth Comes Out**

**Shh!**

**Chapter One**

'Shh, quiet! He'll hear you!' Ginny giggled loudly as she crawled on her hands and knees across the sixth year boy's dormitory floor with Harry following behind her.

'Ginny!' Harry laughed hard, 'you're the one shouting!'

She couldn't help it, she was trying her best to muffle her loud giggles with her fist but she just couldn't seem to get rid of her giddiness. It was just past midnight and she and Harry had just spent the pervious hours sitting in the darkened Common Room talking. It was one of those nights when Harry couldn't get to sleep because of the nightmares and Ginny felt as though it was her personal duty to help him feel better. She had begun to talk about the first happy, non-evil wizard topic she could think of - the increasingly hilarious situation between their best friends; Ron and Hermione.

'Okay, ready?' Ginny, still giggling noisily crawled past Seamus's bed where he lay snoring quietly under his comforter and over to her brother's bed side. 'Shh! Hurry.'

'Gin,' Harry laughed as he crawled up next to her. 'You're making me laugh. Stop!' He gasped through his fit

of laughter.

'Alright, shh! You ready?' She breathed, trying to steady her giggling but bursting out once more.

'I can't believe what we're going to do!' Harry laughed harder at Ginny's fresh fit.

Ginny through her head back, completely failing to keep her excitement inside, hitting her head on the night table next to Ron's bed, 'Ouch!' Ginny shrieked through her giggles.

Harry couldn't help it, he too began to laugh without holding, abandoning his failed efforts to keep hushed up. 'Are you …' he gasped, 'alright?'

'Yeah! Are you ready?' Ginny rubbed her head just as Dean tossed in his four-poster a few feet away. She stuck her fist in her mouth once more as they both glanced over at him.

They were silent only for a moment before Harry, despite Dean almost waking up, snorted loudly causing Ginny to burst out giggling once again.

'Okay hurry, do it!' Harry continued laughing as he shuffled closer to Ginny, 'here! Do it quick!' He pulled a small vial out from an inside pocket in his pyjamas and handed it clumsily over to her.

Ginny's hand, which was shaking, along with the rest of her, with laughter took it from Harry and rose to level with the nightstand which had just attacked her. 'Okay, shh!' Ginny pulled Harry up next to her, 'ready?'

Harry, now unable to speak just nodded, covering his mouth with his hand. He watched has Ginny fiddled with the cap before letting his hand fall away and letting out another loud outburst. At this Ginny shrieked and let her back slid down the side of Ron's bed onto the floor. 'Here.' Harry took it from her, his hand brushing hers as he did so. As they were both laughed uncontrollably this gesture went unnoticed as Harry handed back the now opened vial of thick dark liquid.

'You're _so_ strong Harry!' Ginny mock flirted through gasps of giggles.

This only made Harry laugh even harder, 'Hurry!' He breathed.

Once more the two of them levelled with the nightstand and, both completely un-phased by the fact that it was past midnight, three sleeping guys were in the room with them, and if they were caught they'd have one heck of a hard time explaining to McGonagall why they were both up and laughing in their pyjamas in the boy dorm.

'Go! Hurry!' Harry poked her in the ribs as he gasped for breath.

'Shh!' Ginny giggled hard as she pulled the glass of water which was sitting next to a candle on Ron's nightstand closer to her. Shakily she poured the liquid into the glass, trying, though failing, not to make too much of a mess. 'Okay! There! Ah! We did it!'

Just then Dean tossed again in his sleep, though this time waking himself up a bit. He jolted upright in his bed and rubbed his eyes, mumbling groggily to himself.

Harry immediately took Ginny's hand and pulled her with his out the door, both on their hands and knees.

Neither of them could stop laughing, each with their own pain in their side.

As they collapsed onto the overstuffed couch by the dieing fire there were tears streaming from their eyes while they laughed their hearts out, relieved to not have been caught and completely shocked at what they had just done.


	2. Morning Argument

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : I know most of you are confused right now as to what the heck Harry and Ginny did and what they're up to right now! One or two of you got it right! But here you are! It all comes unravelled now! ... Read on and enjoy!

Warning - Major H/G action in this chapter. So if you are truly not a HG shipper and think you may throw a fit if you read too much of it ... I must advise - this may not be the chapter for you! But you have some of your Ron/Mione-ness of course!

**And The Truth Comes Out**

**Morning Arguments**

**Chapter Two**

'Harry? Harry?' Ginny whispered, poking Harry's cheek as she did so.

After their nightly excretion earlier they had both stayed up laughing on the Common Room couches in front of the dieing fire. Now it was almost around the time everyone in the Gyrffindor Tower woke up for classes, although it being Saturday most would be sleeping it. Ginny, though, awoke on the lumpy, overstuffed sofa next to Harry just before the Common Room would begin to fill.

'HARRY!' Ginny jolted as she gave his cheek another poke, harder this time.

Harry rose, startled then, taking in his surroundings. Ginny was squished next to him on the couch peering down at him with a smile playing across her lips. The first thing he realized was the close proximity between himself and her. Smiling he looked back up at Ginny. Finally it hit him, memories from last night flashed back in his mind and he grinned back.

'This is gonna be one heck of a day.' He mumbled as he and Ginny tried to untangle themselves from the blanket he had conjured up last night.

'You ready?' Ginny asked as she sat upright on the couch.

'When will the Veritaserum kick in?' Harry questioned, thinking back to the night before; pouring the thick dark liquid into Ron's glass of water before running out of the dorm and down to the Common Room.

'Well I'm not too sure, probably by after dinner. I don't think it's too strong of a truth potion, I took it from Snape's office a few weeks ago but I doubt it's the 'real' kind, probably a cheap knock off. It'll take a while longer then the normal kind.' Ginny shrugged.

'Meet me down here in an hour?' Harry suggested while trying to flatten his horribly untidy hair.

'You look fine.' Ginny said as she watched him lose the battle he was engaged in with his jet black hair.

'Hmm, so do you.' Harry grinned.

'I wasn't worrying about my hair.' Ginny pointed out.

'I know,' he smirked and got up and began walking up the Boy's Staircase. 'See you in an hour.' And with that he disappeared up the stairs.

Once he was in front of the Sixth Year Boy's Dorm he took a deep breath and tried to keep from giving himself and Ginny away. Harry entered the room where he found Seamus still asleep in his four-poster, Ron with his head under his bed, and Dean no where to be found.

'Hey, mate.' Harry walked around to his best friends bed, 'What are you doing down there?'

'Trying to find me shoe. Have you seen it?' Ron's muffled voice asked.

'Try under your nightstand.' Harry suggested as he flopped onto his bed, right next to Ron's.

'Hmm..' He moved over to his night table and began poking around underneath. 'So where were you last night? Your bed is still made, you never came up?'

Searching his mind quickly for an excuses Harry said, 'Erm, yeah. I stayed in the Common Room last night. I was doing some last minute work.'

'It's Saturday, couldn't you have done it tonight?' Ron questioned.

'Er ... well yeah but I think Ginny has a full day planed out for us.' Harry said randomly.

'That girl, she's going mental, just like Mione is.' Ron informed him as he came back from under his nightstand, shoe in hand. 'Yesterday that crazy girl wanted me to do that Charms essay! We have two weeks to do it, she wanted it done that night. I told her no of course ...'

'She won didn't she.' Harry half laughed, Ron was such a pushover when it came to a certain bushy haired sixth year. Not that Harry wasn't the same way around Ginny.

'Yeah.' Ron answered flatly. 'Like I said, crazy. Now lets get going, I'm starving.' He started toward the door.

'Er ... wait!' Harry jumped off his bed and toward the night table. 'Knowing Gin she and Mione wont be down for a while.'

'I don't understand what they do that takes so long in the mornings, especially Ginny.' Ron grumbled as he walked back over to his bed.

'No clue, mate. Girl thing?' Harry kept eyeing the water which was now only a few feet away from Ron.

'Hungry?'

'I need breakfast.' Ron complained.

'Try some water, it'll make you forget about food.' Harry suggested, his eyes making their way to the glass once more.

'I don't see how ...' Ron's eyebrows wrinkled.

'Er ... Mione mentioned it a while ago.' He pushed the glass over to Ron. 'She knows a lot.'

Shrugging Ron took a drink from the glass. 'Whatever.'

Trying hard to hide his smile he made a mental note to tell Ginny that the mention of 'Mione said' would probably convince Ron of many things. 'You know, let's go down, we'll wait for the girls there.'

'Okay?' With that they headed down to the Common Room.

It was almost completely empty when they arrived at their usual waiting spot by the fire. There were a few blurry-eyed first and second years and some seventh years who were already hidden behind a tower of thick books. Everyone else was probably doing the sensible thing: sleeping in, something Harry would have given his right arm to be doing right now. He looked over to the sofa he and Ginny had spent the night on, together.

'I wish we could get up those stairs,' Ron complained as he looked up at them. 'We could drag the girls down without wasting an hour waiting for them to do whatever they do every morning.'

Harry laughed to himself, in a matter of hours Ron would want to have Hermione up in her dorm, far away from him. 'Yeah, that'd be nice.' He replied.

'Hey, Harry.' Ginny smiled as she walked down the stairs, Hermione following after her.

'Morning, Ron.' Hermione chirped as she bounced down.

'Finally, lets eat.' Ron grinned as he and Hermione fell into step next to each other, leading the way out of the Tower.

'Ready?' Ginny smirked as she and Harry followed them out.

'Nope. You're the mastermind behind all of this.' He teased as she pushed him gently.

Down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, which was nearly empty, Ginny sat next to Harry while Ron and Hermione faced them on the other side. The two were, as always arguing about something. Hermione was nagging Ron about the Transfiguration homework he had yet to hand in, while Harry and Ginny sat watching.

After a few long moments of looking from Ron to Hermione, who was quite obviously going to win the battle, just as she always did Harry lazily poked Ginny in the ribs under the table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her smirking as she watched the argument. Again he reached over slowly, so as not to disturb the fight and poked her. This time though, Ginny brushed his hand away before he could reach her, so instead he started swinging his foot under the table, lightly hitting hers as he did so, over and over.

Smiling now, Ginny began to flick his knee. Instinctively Harry put his hand on top of Ginny's to stop her, grinning she pulled his hand, which still held hers, back over to her. Just then the heated argument Ron and Hermione had been involved in since they had entered the hall moved up a level in volume, making both Harry and Ginny avert their attention back to them. Subconsciously, though Ginny began tapping her leg, which held her and Harry's intertwined hand's.

'Mione, sometimes I just don't know how to deal with you!' Ron grunted as he gave up the fight and turned back to his plate.

'Try kissing her.' Ginny mumbled under her breath so only Harry and herself could hear.

'It'll release that emotional tension.' Harry added, just as quietly as she had.

'Ron, please.' Hermione sighed, then, turning back to the two in front of her she added, 'So? What did you guys have in mind for today? Unlike _some_ people, I have all of my homework done so I have a whole day to spend doing nothing.'

'And I unlike _some _people I don't need to have every piece of work ever assigned done before I can let myself have fun.' Ron added after her.

Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably before answering. She didn't like being in between one of Hermione and Ron's infamous fights. 'Well, Harry and I figured after breakfast we could take a walk around the grounds, maybe play some Quidditch? Then I guess we can just hang around the Common Room after dinner.'

'Sounds good. I'll just grab a book from my room before we head out though, no Quidditch for me.' Hermione said, more to herself then to anyone else at the table.

'Always reading, this one here. Never takes a minute for fun.' Ron grumbled in response.

Clearing her throat again Ginny smiled, 'So is everyone alright with the plan?' Two yes's came from the table followed by one more nod. 'Great.'

Silence fell over them as the all focused on their food. The air wasn't yet clear between Ron and Hermione yet, it would take a few more minutes before either of them forgot about what they had been arguing about in the first place.

'Hey, Harry? What about that Ravenclaw girl? What was her name? Kelli something? Didn't you want to get together with her this weekend? She was mentioning something like that during Divination last week,' Ron recalled as he grabbed another piece of toast.

To anyone else at the table it would have seemed as if nothing had happened but Ginny pulled her hand out of Harry's at that moment and placed it on her knee as she continued to drink from her goblet. Wincing inwardly Harry slid his hand off of her thigh, mentally hitting himself.

'No, I'd much rather play Quidditch with Ginny ... and you.' He glanced to his left where she sat, acting completely un-phased.

'Why? You can play Quidditch with us any time, that Kelli girl is pretty.' Ron pointed out, not at all helping Harry's situation.

Hermione, though wasn't handling this news half as well as Ginny was. She reached over and pinched Ron's arm - hard.

'OUCH! Are you crazy? What's gotten into you?' Ron grabbed his upper arm, rubbing it furiously.

'You are so thick sometimes!' Hermione glared at him. 'Did it every dawn on you? I don't want to hear about which girl in which year is pretty!'

'Crazy.' Ron mumbled.

'If it makes you crazy whenever anyone mentions Viktor's name why would you assume it's okay to talk about pretty girls in front of me?' Hermione hissed.

'Well why would you mention him then, _Hermione_?' Ron stressed her name.

'Well why would you mention this pretty girl in Ravenclaw, _Ron_?' Hermione snarled.

'She wasn't even talking to me! It was Harry she was making eyes at -'

'Yeah but I wasn't even paying her any attention!' Harry quickly added, wishing this conversation would end, although he felt the need to defend himself.

'Let's just change the subject. It's obviously causing problems for you and Mione, Ron.' Ginny gave a small smile. 'Is everybody finished breakfast? Let's head up to the Common Room. We can get our brooms and ... er, Mione, your book.' With that she pushed her plate aside and got up from the table, everyone else following suit.

Just as it was on the way down Hermione and Ron led the way with Ginny and Harry following close behind. Though, this time Hermione just kept her eyes focused ahead, not even bothering to look at Ron, let alone argue.

Harry walked silently next to Ginny until they had almost reached the Common Room.

'Gin, please listen?' He began pleadingly, though, she refused to look over at him.

Stopping he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her next to him, giving her not choice put to face him. Ginny

quickly tore her arm out of his grasp.

'Kelli?' Ginny said cooly, narrowing her eyes before walking through the Fat Lady portrait, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.


	3. Picnics and Proposing

Dislcaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey-O! Here we go! lol Anyway I love this fic and I truly hope ya'll do too! Enjoy!

**And The Truth Comes Out**

**Picnics and Proposing**

**Chapter Three**

'Harry, behind you!' Ginny shouted as she lunged forward, aiming the Quaffle at the middle ring.

Harry snapped his neck over his shoulder, scanning everywhere for the snitch. The three of them were currently involved in a heated game of Quidditch, Harry as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, and Ginny as Chaser. Hermione, much to Ron's loud protest sat in on the side lines with her nose buried deep within _Hogwarts: A History_ which she was now reading for the four hundredth time that year.

The three Quidditch players were completely drenched in sweat since the sun was shining as bright and hot as could be, not a cloud in the sky. It was almost lunch at this point and Harry had already caught the Snitch four times, each time causing the game to start over.

Ron pelted over to the third ring and grabbed the Quaffle Ginny had just thrown, attempting to score another goal. 'This would be much more fun if we had more players,' he whined just loud enough for Hermione to hear as he glared directly at her.

'Subtle, that one there.' Harry muttered to Ginny as he hovered next to her now, still searching for the Snitch.

'Ron, _please_!' Hermione shouted up at him, 'I don't even want to be out here so you can either allow me to read my book in peace or I'll just leave!'

Harry took this opportunity to grab the Snitch which was floating just by Ginny's arm. 'We won ... again,' he informed Ron, breaking in on what would soon become their third Quidditch argument that morning.

Ginny tore her eyes away from the battle brewing between her brother and Hermione, 'Yes! Way to go!' she reached out to give him a high five which Harry granted her instantly.

Although she had spent the time it took them to get their Quidditch supplies and come down to the pitch in a sour mood, still hung up on the mention of Kelli, Ginny's attitude had change once they had begun playing. Harry couldn't possibly express his happiness with this.

'Sorry, mate, I guess Gin and I are just _that_ good!' he grinned as Ginny took the Snitch from him and started playing with it.

Ron began to mumble to himself about how it wasn't fair, two against one ... what did they expect. 'Oh please!' Ginny rolled her eyes, 'another game, dear brother?'

'Nah, I think I've had enough of the two of you and your victory gloating,' Ron lowered himself to the ground, 'I'm starving, lets get something to eat in the kitchens and go for that walk.'

'We so beat his butt!' Ginny laughed as they, too, lowered themselves to the ground. 'Come on, Mione! Lunch time!'

'Thank Merlin! This sun was killing me,' Hermione pulled herself off the bench she had been resting on throughout the game and walked over to meet them halfway on the pitch.

Just like always Ron and Hermione fell into step, side by side while Harry and Ginny followed behind, one next to the other. Harry couldn't help but notice this as he smiled to himself.

'What are you grinning at? If you're going to keep staring off into space with a smile on your face everyone will begin to think the great Harry Potter has gone off his rocker.' Ginny shoved him gently as they quickly shoved everything back into the Quidditch supply area and set off toward the castle once more.

Harry laughed quietly at this, 'It's nothing, just thinking.'

'About this evening?' Ginny's smile widened as she thought about the potion they had slipped into Ron's drink the night before. 'This is gonna be so wicked, Harry. They'll finally do some useful talking instead of all that pointless bickering. It'll be nice ... even though they'll probably kill us afterward. If those two finally get together out deaths will be worth it.'

'Nah-uh. If they want to kill anyone it'll be you Gin. It was your master plan, you're the brains behind this operation. If it goes down, you're going alone.' Harry joked as they walked past a group of first years who were giggling loudly within their group of friends.

Ginny faked shock, 'You mean to tell me that if they want to get their revenge you're on the next Knight Bus out of here? Harry ... I thought I meant more to you than that. Clearly I was wrong.' She put her hand to her forehead to add a touch more dramatic emphasis.

'Ah, Gin, you do, you do. You mean more to me than my own arm, but sadly, I don't think the way I want to go is by death of best friend. So sorry. Plus, as I pointed out, this is all your doing. Poor Harry Potter, his mind was corrupt by a stunning redheaded menace! What could I have done? There was no hope for me there. But if Ron and Mione decide it's revenge time they'll definitely go after you.'

Ginny cocked an eyebrow, 'Hmm, and why is that?' she folded her arms across her chest.

'Well they'll know that it wasn't my idea in the first place,' he shrugged simply.

'Sorry, Harry, but I've got news for you: if I'm going down ... I'm taking you with me.' Ginny laughed as she pushed open the doors to the front corridor.

'What are you two smiling about?' Ron interjected as they got closer to them.

'Nothing,' Harry and Ginny both replied in unison, smiling sweetly.

'Did you want to put something fresh on before we grab some lunch?' Ron asked his sister and best friend.

'Oh, Ron,' Hermione sighed in frustration. 'When will you start listening in class? There's a simple spell that'll make you all look and smell as good as knew!' She took her wand out from her cloak and swished in three times, once infront of each of them then said the incantation. 'There you go.'

'Wow, Mione. You're good.' Ginny beamed as she pulled at her new, clean, top.

'Why thank you.' Hermione grinned. 'Lets go down to the kitchens and get something to eat, we can take it outside. Like a picnic.'

'How about you and Mione go down and get some food, Harry and I will meet you in front of the oak tree; by the lake. We'll set up over there,' Ginny suggested as they started to walk off, not waiting for an answer.

'Those two are made for each other ... they're both just too thick to see it,' Ginny grumbled as they re-entered the grounds, the hot sun glowering above them.

Harry laughed and began running, 'Come on, I'll race you to the lake,' he shouted over his shoulder.

'Hey! That's not fair!' She yelled at him as she took off too.

Panting they both flung themselves down on the ground next to the tree. 'I won,' Ginny grinned slyly.

Harry clutched his stomach, 'Somehow, even when I win you do ... have you noticed that, Gin?'

'Nope, don't know what you're talking about,' she poked him in the ribs, 'Come on, let's see you get us a blanket to sit on?' She rolled over onto her front and watched as Harry did as she asked, taking his wand out and pulling a blanket from thin air.

'You're getting good at that.' Ginny smirked as she recalled the blanket he had conjured up for the two of them last night in the Common Room where they had shared an over stuffed couch.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he crawled onto the blanket and took his place next to her. 'It comes in handy sometimes.'

'I'll bet,' she smiled as she rearranged herself so she was sitting up, her back propped against the oak tree.

'So? Harry, would your morning have been half as interesting if you had spent it with,' Ginny pulled a face, 'Kelli.'

Harry threw a handful of grass at her, 'you know I didn't even think twice about her invitation to spend today with her. I like my weekends full of Ron and Mione's constant arguing and you're cheeky comments.'

Ginny looked shocked, 'what cheeky comments! I don't have cheeky comments!' She grinned at Harry as she threw a handful of her own grass at him.

'Yes you do. Those ones you mutter under your breath so only I can hear,' he poked her in the side, making her laugh.

'Oh ... you mean like all those little things you say and do? The things I can only hear and feel?' Ginny replied as she poked him back.

'Why, Ginny! I don't know what you mean!' Harry poked her again, only this time she grabbed his hand in an attempt to keep it away from her ribs.

'Yes you do. All of those little pokes and hand games you play under the table so my brother and Mione can't see. All those secret smiles only I get. Poor Harry, if I didn't already know you were _madly_ in love with Kelli,' she stopped to watch his reaction, 'I would think you liked me ... no! You loooved me!' She sang, batting her eye lashes.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed aloud, giving up on trying to worm his hand out of hers. Instead he poked her with his other free hand. 'Yeah, well you know, Kelli's really just that special someone I barely ever talk to,' he joked as she giggled, pushing his other hand away from her.

'Aww, look at the love birds, Ron!' Hermione appeared next to Harry from behind the tree.

'So sweet.' Ron came into view beside her.

Smirking, Harry and Ginny quickly let their hands fall back into their laps. 'What'd you get?'

'You sure you're hungry, mate? After all that mushy stuff with you and Ginny, which by the way we could see from a mile away, you'd think you too were to preoccupied to eat,' Ron grinned as he tossed a basket in front of them.

Ron and Hermione joined them on the blanket, facing them. Ron divided up the sandwiches and tarts as Hermione continued looking at the two sitting in front of them.

'They look so good together,' she informed Ron, 'you look so good together,' she then informed Harry and Ginny.

'Yeah, sure.' Ron grunted as he began eating.

'You should give it a try ...' Hermione smiled.

'What are you on about? You're muttering to yourself again, going crazy ... nice and slowly.'

'Oh shut it, Ron,' she smacked him lightly on the chest, then added, 'Don't you think they should try going out?'

At this Harry jumped to one knee, 'Yeah, Ginny! What do you say? Marry me!' he joked as he tried to keep a straight face.

'Well, Harry. You know how I've always said I would never say yes without seeing the ring first ... but since I've known you for years now, I suppose I can make an exception just this once. That and I know you're loaded!' She grinned as she pushed him back down next to her.

They both laughed at their little joke as Ron and Hermione started blankly at them, 'I don't understand their odd sence of humor, Ron.' Hermione informed him as she stared at a sandwich.

'Just eat and ignore them,' Ron explained.

'Sheesh. Party poopers.' Ginny sighed as she began to pick out the small bits of celery from her sandwich and placed them on a napkin.

Harry took the top off of his and put his lettuce on her top piece of bread and began putting the chopped celery into his. 'So this evening it'll kick in?' he asked.

'Yeah, most likely. Wont this be fun?' Ginny murmured as she rearrange her lettuce.

'Almost as fun as proposing.' Harry grinned without looking up at her.

'What was that?' Hermione asked as she took a bite of her lunch.

'Nothing, nothing.' They both said, identical grins plastered to their face.


	4. Poor Ron

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Alright, guys I have a little problem ... I'm not sure if I want to finish or discontinue some of my fics! I know, sad, but I seriously need some helpie! lol Goto my bio and click the link thats up there! Right at the top of the page! lol Thanks for the help guys. I'll take into account what everyone has to say, but don't worry, in the end it comes down to what I want/feel is best.

**OH! And I don't want anyone throwing things at me for not warning anyone ... this chapter is more T than K+ so just so everyone knows!**

Anyway, here we are! Enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

**And The Truth Comes Out**

**Poor Ron**

**Chapter Four**

'Harry?' Ginny's expression didn't change as she asked him, 'Are you ready? Any minute now.'

He, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in front of the empty fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, they had just come up from dinner and were all too full to move very much. Ron and Hermione were sitting face to face, arguing about something that had happened at the dinner table, though it had been going on for far too long now so no one could really remember what they had started fighting about in the first place. It had started off with Ron calling Hermione a know-it-all, stubborn witch, and from there the snowball effect began to play out. She had then called him some name or another and before anyone could bat an eyelash it had slipped into a full blown fight.

Since then, though, sometime after they left the Great Hall but before they reached the Common Room Ron and Hermione had lowered the volume on their fighting, much to Harry and Ginny's relief. Now, the two who were quietly at each other's throats sat on one couch while he and Ginny sat opposite them, sharing the sofa they had spent the night on.

'I can't believe we're doing this, it's just so evil,' Harry muttered under his breath as he watched Hermione poke Ron in the chest after calling him a git.

'You losing nerve on me, Potter?' He could see her eyebrow shoot up. 'I thought you were more brave than that.'

'Yeah right. I just hope you know what you're doing,' he said as both their eyes glazed over, tired of watching the fight.

'Harry? Test him, check if it's working.' Ginny smiled wickedly, 'Hurry.'

'Why me?' He protested as their attention snapped back to the two in front of them.

'Because! Be a gentleman!' Ginny complained, then her shoulders slumped a bit.

Harry sighed, he was so whipped. 'Hey, Ron?' He ventured into their battle stubbornly, 'Why are you and Mione fighting?'

Ron's head snapped; as if he just realized his best friend and baby sister were there, 'Hmm? Oh, because Mione over here just can't accept the fact that I'm not as into my studies as she is!'

'That is so not true Ronald Weasley! You're just lazy!' Hermione said shrilly.

'Did you just call me Ronald? Why would you do that? You know how much I hate --'

The two tuned out again and Ginny began tapping her knee impatiently against the sofa cushion under her. Harry watched as she did this for a little while longer, eyeing it as he pretended to watch his best friends. As she did this he couldn't help but smile, her Hogwarts uniform skirt had, when she had sat down next to him, bunched up a bit, leaving her knees and a small about of thigh bare. Harry couldn't help but notice this as he watched her.

'If it had started working he would have said he couldn't remember why they were fighting ...' Ginny trailed off.

Tap, tap, tap. Her knee kept hitting the sofa softly.

'Yeah ... I guess we'll have to wait a bit longer.' Harry told her, a bit distracted.

Tap, tap, tap.

'I'm getting nervous, why wont it just _work_ already!'

Tap, tap, tap.

Harry couldn't take it, he smirked and took his hand off the back of the sofa and placed it quickly on her knee to stop the bouncing. 'You're driving me crazy! Do you take pleasure in knowing how insane you can make me?' He muttered to her.

Ginny, a bit confused at first since she was still thinking about the potion, watched as his hand didn't move off her bare knee. After a few silent seconds she grinned, 'Actually, Harry, I do enjoy making you crazy ... it's something of a pass time for me. Right before 'Get Ron and Hermione Together' comes 'Make Harry Fidget'. Am I doing a good job?' she grinned.

Before he had the chance to answer she pulled the hem of her skirt down, covering her knee and knocking his hand off.

'For God's sake, Gin!' Harry complained lowly, taking his hands and rubbing his face with them.

'What's wrong Harry?' Hermione asked, cutting Ron's ranting short.

'I make him squirm ...' Ginny grinned evilly, poking him in the cheek. She moved a bit closer to him and put her head on his chest as she began drawing circles with her finger by his stomach.

'Gin!' Harry whined, massaging the back of his neck. Just then his leg started to jingle.

Now the two had both Ron and Hermione's attention. 'What the hell?' Ron seemed livid. Even Harry had to admit, if he ever found his sister in a situation much like this he probably would have killed the bloke with his bare hands. Lucky for him, though, he and Ron had been best friends since they were eleven, so maybe he wouldn't kill him ... just torture him.

Harry took the small silence in which Ron started at Ginny with wide eyes, to slip away and sink into an arm chair next to the couch they had been sharing. He breathed silently to himself, trying to concentrate on his shoe.

'What?' Ginny's eyes narrowed.

'Don't act like that with him! You're still my baby sister, and he's still my best friend!' Ron spit out instantly.

Ginny looked at Harry with the most evil grin he had ever seen, one that could only say 'it starting to kick in.'

'Alright ... sorry, Ron. I was just teasing.' She smiled brightly as she threw Harry another look, this time, though, it looked more like a smirk.

'Yeah, sorry, Ron. You know I'd never ... we'd never ... I wont ...' Harry began, sputtering.

'Hey ... can I ask you something dear brother?' Ginny batted her eye lashes.

'What?' Ron grunted, still a bit angry at both his sister and best friend.

'Would it be okay if Mione acted that way with you?' Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

'WHAT!' Ron chocked out.

Hermione blushed the deepest red anyone had ever seen, and looked from Harry to Ginny and back again, she was catching on quickly.

'Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about.' Ron muttered as he sat back in the sofa, 'But Harry you keep your hands off of my baby sister. Just because we're best friends doesn't mean I wont kill you if I ever find you ...' Ron shuttered, 'I mean, I know how flirty you two can be, but I figured it was just some warped sense of humor the two of you shared ...'

'Damn, guess it still hasn't kicked in completely ... if he can still dodge questions.' Ginny muttered as Ron continued his ranting.

Harry looked over at Hermione who was picking at a piece of thread on her skirt. Poor girl.

'Is this some weird pass time of yours? Making every guy near you uncomfortable?' Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Ginny giggled quietly under her breath, 'That made you uncomfortable?'

'In front of your overprotective brother - yes!' Harry informed her.

'Oh, so you weren't uncomfortable when we were _sleeping_ on this couch last night?' She cocked an eyebrow.

'Gin, do _not_ tell Ron about that. There's no way he'll let me live long enough to explain that nothing happened!' Harry told her as she gave him a look, 'Nothing happened!' He repeated as she smirked.

'I know, I know, relax.' She whispered.

'Are you even _listening_!' Ron interjected.

'Yeah, um Ron? Dear brother. Do you like anyone?' Ginny returned her attention to a fuming Ron.

'Yes.' Ron spit out. Then, upon hearing himself his eyes widened and he looked confusingly at the two sitting in front of him. 'What the hell did you two _do_!'

Before either of them could answer, Hermione, who had kept quiet until then, looked up; her face full of hurt. 'You do?' She slouched a bit, 'Do I know her?'

'Yes, very well, in fact.' Ron shot out. He hit his forehead once it had come out. 'What the hell - I'm going to _kill_ you two!' He glared at Harry and Ginny. 'Take it off right now!'

'What are you talking about, Ron?' Ginny smiled sweetly, 'Take what off?'

'Veritaserum ... I knew it.' Hermione looked at her.

'What are you looking at me for?' She pouted, 'It was all Harry's idea!'

Shocked, Harry grinned, 'You are the most evil girl I've ever met, Ginny Weasley!' He pushed her gently.

'Seriously, Mione, I'm just as shocked as you are.' Ginny opened her mouth in surprise as she looked over at Hermione. 'But since Ron's under a truth potion, did you have any questions you'd like to ask him? If not I -- er ... I mean Harry! came up with a few.' She grinned sheepishly as Ron and Hermione glared at her and Harry shook his head, smiling to himself.

_Poor Ron_.


	5. Plan Executed

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Anyone actually remember this fic? Well too bad if you don't! Haha lol this is the one I'm updating for today! So if you don't remember/don't want to read it then good luck and enjoy finding some other fic to read! But for those of you who DO remember it (you're all my favorites!) here you go! Hope yeah likes! Enjoy!

**And The Truth Comes Out**

**Plan Executed**

**Chapter Five**

'What do you say to that, Mione?' Ginny grinned evilly from where she sat on the Common Room sofas.

Ginny had just cornered both Ron and Hermione and Harry was forced to bare witness to the whole ordeal; partly because the youngest Weasley sibling had him wrapped around her little finger, and partly because he had been in on the plan. It had been Ginny's idea to simply sneak a truth potion into Ron's drink and force him to tell Hermione how he felt about her, but even Harry had to admit, she was good. He never would have thought of something this cunning, which was why she was head of the operation. Now though, Harry sat on Ginny's left, watching his best friends go _very_ red in the face.

'I ... er, well ... I think we should ...' Hermione stuttered uncomfortably as she moved from the edge of the sofa and shifted away from Ron just a bit.

'Is that a no to my question?' Ginny asked her sweetly, 'you don't have any specific questions you'd like to ask my darling brother? Nothing about an undying love or anything?'

Harry moved closer to Ginny and shook his head, she was pure evil. 'Well, lucky for you, I'm sure Ginny has plenty of questions to ask.'

She feigned shock, 'No way, like I said,' she smiles, 'Harry came up with this whole thing! Very clever of him, though, don't you agree! A real mastermind.'

'Yeah,' Harry said dryly, 'Must have a very corrupt way of thinking.' He grinned when he saw the look on Ginny's face, sarcasm and a hint of pride mingled together.

'I'll show you corrupt,' Ginny giggled, poking him in the side, 'Just wait.'

Harry poked her back in response and continued, 'So, what shall we ask dear old Ronnie anyway?' he wondered aloud to her.

'Well, _Harry_ I know that if _I_ had thought of a few questions for Ron the first on the list would be,' she stopped and turned to face her brother, 'do you _love_ this girl? The one you have a crush on?' she asked in an over exaggerated tone.

'Yes,' he spit out bluntly.

Harry and Ginny turned to each other and let out a long 'Aww!' while Hermione shrunk away into the sofa looking rather like a child would if they passed an ice cream truck without buying a cone.

Ginny ignored the look on her face and carried on with her torture, 'Do you want to kiiiiiss her?' she sang out.

'Yes,' he mumbled, going even redder in the face.

Ginny shrieked happily, 'Do you want to hooold her?' she batted her eyelashes.

'Yeah,' the tips of his ears were on fire now.

'Hey Ron?' Harry interrupted Ginny's torture, 'how long have you been in _love_ with her?'

Ginny clapped her hands and placed her elbow on Harry's knee, leaning forward to rest her head in her hand, looking sweetly up at her brother, 'Yes, how long have you loved her for?'

Ron sighed and buried his face in his hands and mumbled 'Since fourth year.'

'Merlin! If you're talking about Fleur!' Hermione jumped to her feet angrily.

His head shot up quickly and looked around, 'God, Hermione! Shut up and sit down. Do you want more people to come and watch?'

She sat down reluctantly and, in a huff, threw herself back into the sofa. Harry looked sidelong at Ginny, grinning. He muttered, 'Wow, they're both real thick aren't they?'

Ginny stifled a giggle and looked amusingly at Ron, 'I think Hermione wants to know, Ron. Is it Fleur?'

'No,' he said automatically, although Harry had to wonder if that was really the truth potion or him trying to defend himself.

'Hey, speaking of fourth year, though ...' he trailed off and waited for Ginny to pick up, which she did within seconds.

'Yes, speaking of fourth year, Ron didn't you have a cow when you found out Hermione was going with Krum?' She looked at Harry with a look of fake question, 'What ever happened to that Krum figure you got at the World Cup?'

'I mangled it,' he said quietly.

Ginny burst out giggling and barely managed to get out her next question, 'Why?'

'Because I didn't like that he was going to the ball with Mione,' he answered flatly.

'Ron! You have to let this anger go!' Harry beamed, taking on the tone of a councilor's.

'Honestly, you're so immature about this. I must have told you at least a million times by now, Viktor and I are only friends,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes well ...' Ron trailed off, annoyed.

'Do something before they start to fight, that'll really make it hard for him to say, "Yes, I like Hermione,"' Ginny whispered quietly to Harry, moving closer to him.

Harry cleared his throat and plowed on, steering the subject away from Krum, 'So, Ron. You said you liked- sorry _loved _this girl. What year's she in?'

'Sixth.'

'Sixth?' Harry repeated, 'Now doesn't that mean she's in _our _year?'

'Yes,' Ron glared at his best friend.

'Is it Padama? Honestly Ron, how could you like her? She had a horrible time at the ball!' Hermione jumped to her feet again.

'Bloody - Hermione if you don't _sit down_ I'm going to get Ginny to sit on you!' he pulled her down next to him again. 'Crazy ...'

'Is it Padama?' both Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

'Copy cat,' Harry grinned under his breath. Ginny just responded with a light kick on his leg with her shoe.

'No,' Ron gave a revolted face.

'On a scale from one to ten ... how much do you like this girl?' Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother.

'One being the least bit and ten being the most,' Harry added for clarification.

Hermione threw them a look that clearly said "you guys are really strange."

'Eleven,' he answered automatically.

'Aww! Hermione did you hear that?' Harry beamed.

'Is that not the sweetest thing in the world?' Ginny batted her eyelashes at Hermione.

'Ginny, you're a twelve to me,' Harry joked.

'Oh I know Harry, I know,' she patted his knee and rolled her eyes.

'How sick,' Ron mumbled, shaking his head.

'Jealous that I've found the girl of my dreams and you can't even tell yours that you like her?' Harry teased.

'Seriously, Ron. You should be happy for us! After all, we _are_ getting married,' Ginny joked, moving closer to Harry again.

'Bloody mad ... they're crazy,' Ron informed himself, as if to clarify this.

'Actually, I just might go crazy if Ginny gets any closer to me. She's practically sitting on my lap already,' he grinned and turned to her, 'Ron's going to torture me for helping you with this potion plan, then he'll kill me for hitting on his sister.'

'Thanks for that plan of action,' Ron mumbled, eyeing the two of them, 'I needed one.'

'Am I not worth dieing for, Harry?' Ginny asked dramatically as he poked her cheek and grinned.

Hermione coughed, interrupting the situation.

'Yes, yes, Mione you're right. This is not the time for us to discus Harry and my relationship, we have a much more important issue at hand,' Ginny said, putting on a serious face while trying very hard not to laugh.

'I didn't say that-' Hermione started but was cut off by Harry who was feigning shock.

'Our relationship isn't important to you, Gin?'

'What bloody relationship? You two are just mental, you act like you're going out but you're not! Ginny just broke up with her boyfriend last week! Bloody hell, you're both crazy,' Ron nearly shouted.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, blinked and averted their attention back to Ron, 'So? Why do you like this girl so much Ron?'

He stared blankly at them for a moment before the truth potion took over, 'Because she's smart and funny and pretty. And even though she's a complete know-it-all I can't help but love that about her. And she's just as stubborn as I am and she's crazy when it comes to things she believes, like Spew. And her stupid hair that's gotta be two times the size of her head, which I can't help but love. And the way she's always nagging me to do my homework which we both know isn't due for at least two weeks, and yet she somehow manages to get me to do anyway. And because I love the way she smiles and laughs and the way she sticks her tongue out just a bit when she's writing and concentrating hard and the way her eyebrows furrow when she's reading a book. And because I love the way she _reads_ for _fun_. And because she can make me do things like homework and studying after only saying two stupid words "please Ron?" and the way she gets so horribly annoying when reminded us that OWLs are only three months away. And the way she fiddles with her cloak when she's nervous ... like the way she's doing now.'

Silence ... and then, 'Mione? I think he's talking about you.'

'Aw, man! Ginny you totally killed the mood there,' Harry whined, pulling her closer to him.

Neither Ron nor Hermione, though, seemed to care because right then Hermione pushed herself up to Ron's level and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and very quietly said, 'It's S.P.E.W, Ron, not Spew.'

And with that she took out a book and began to read, leaving them all shocked and silent.

xoxox

The End


End file.
